Talk:Adelaide Chang's 2 Year Old Years: Sid Helps Out/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191028050405
Lynn Sr.: (opens the front door of The Loud House) Loud Family! we're have to get in VanZilla! Lori with Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr. Lucy Lily Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lincoln and Rita: Back Where? Lynn Sr.: (Looking at the VanZilla) to the 90s! (press the Button on the Remote and the Rocket Boosters pops up in VanZilla) Lana: Wait a minute, what you're doing Pops? Lynn Sr.: I need Rocket Boosters in the Model Super Speeding Ultra Car. (the High-Tech Rocket Boosters that Lynn Sr. Turns on) Go ahead quick! Get in VanZilla! Lincoln: Look, I just got here ok, the Nicktoon series came out, we're going to take VanZilla for a spin. Lynn Sr.: Well bring them along, this concerns the kids too and the second season! Lincoln: Wait a minute, what are you talking about, what happens to us in season 1 and start of Season 2? (reading the Grays Sports Alamanc book from Back to the Future Part II) Lynn Sr.: Loud Family, Get in the VanZilla Just Like in The DeLorean Time Machine from the Back to the Future Trilogy! it even has the Flux Capacitor with the Time Circuit Display and the T.F.C Switch Right Here in VanZilla. Rita: "You mean to tell me, you built a time machine that has to be plugged in here in VanZilla?!" (the Loud Family in the VanZilla Rita Turns on the Time Circuit Display and Lana Punching in September 5, 2003) Lisa: Hey Father, you have the Time Circuits in VanZilla with the Flux Capacitor and the T.F.C Switch. Lynn Sr.: Time To Burn Rubber! (press the music button to the Pixar Movie soundtrack with Rita, Lincoln and Loud Sisters on the seats and Press the Button on the Rocket Boosters) Let's Roll! (the VanZilla backs up the road pulls down the Six Speed Stick on the steering wheel in VanZilla going fast at the speed of light) Lana, I was Watching Monster Garage Episode, Jesse and his crew attempted to build a hovercraft topped with the frame of a DeLorean. Lana: Look Pops, The vehicle was not a success, and was crushed by a Monster Truck. at the end of the episode, not too dissimilar from the destruction of the DeLorean time machine at the end of Back to the Future Part III. Lynn Sr.: In truth, the night before the wrecking, the parts had been traded out for scrap ones to repair the DeLorean and Built a Time Machine. Lincoln: Why is only person to have The Back to the Future References in TV and Movies is so simple with the Clockstoppers movie Came out in 2002. (looking at Rita with Lynn Sr. and Loud Sisters that he was so simple of Clockstoppers movie Except for Lucy) Rita: (looking at Lincoln that he's so simple of the Clockstoppers movie) Honey, The Back to the Future References in Cartoons and Movies is Great, Invader Zim? Clockstoppers? Disney's Lilo and Stitch? Lincoln: (breaths) Okay, the Back to the Future Reference in Disney's Lilo and Stitch. in the scene, Stitch, aka Experiment (626) is Driving the Oil Truck in the Volcano National Park, and the Wheels from the Oil Truck is the trail of flaming tire tracks identical to those made by the DeLorean when it travels through time. Lynn Sr.: (hits the gas) "The Back to the Future Reference in Kopps, In the last scene of this movie, when the two guys get into a police car that has been modified into a Pizza delivery car; they back up, the wheels come out, and it flies away, swings back and goes right toward the camera identical to those made from the flying DeLorean at the end of Part 1. Lola: "Yeah. Lana turned into a total meanie. And frankly, the Back to the Future Reference in Big Fat Liar. Kaylee lounges on the hood of the customized DeLorean Time Machine used in the movie." Lori: "Lola, the Back to the Future Reference in Merry Christmas Drake and Josh. At a parade, Crazy Steve pulls up to Drake and Josh's float in a DeLorean DMC-12. Then, the camera makes a close-up examination on the front of the DeLorean similar to the one that built into a time machine seen in Back to the Future films. When Steve gets back into the car, he immediately literally drives away. When the car drives away quickly, the license plate falls off and spins around before falling down flat on the roadway." Leni: "Lori, the Totes Back to the Future Reference in Anastasia. Similar to Doctor Brown's plan to heat up a train's boiler to gain the necessary speed, Christopher Lloyd's character, Rasputin, tried to kill Anastasia the same way. He even went as far as to demolish a bridge for good measure. While that plan did not work, the train exploded in a similar fashion to the one in Back to the Future Part III after plunging into the ravine. Luna: "Dudes, The Back to the Future Reference in Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. When Bill & Ted's time machine of a phone booth enters into another time period, it sinks into the ground and leave a ring of fire where it departed, similar to the DeLorean leaving flaming tire tracks. Luan: "the Back to the Future Reference in Disney's Aladdin. At the end of the "One Step" chase, the guards fall into Crazy Hakim's "discount fertilizer" much like Biff Tannen and his cronies. (laughs) Get it?" Lynn Jr.: "Stink-coln, The Back to the Future Reference in Cars Toon Mater's Tall Tales. in the episode, Time Travel Mater, is a parody of Back to the Future, as it has time travelling, as well as making numerous allusions: Mater gets his ability to travel time after being hit by lightning, which is reminiscent of how the DeLorean "time machine" succeeds to get back to the future by being hit by lightning. At the end of the episode, the time-travelling Mater can fly and has retractable wheels, exactly like the DeLorean "time machine". Additionally, the classic clock that Lightning McQueen and Mater look at is made as the one that plays an important role in Back to the Future. Lucy: "Sigh, The Back to the Future Reference in The Girl from Tomorrow. In the episode "Betrayed", two girls named Maria & Leslie tease Jenny Kelly by telling her that Alana has gone "back to the future" in the time machine just like that one in the DeLorean from The Trilogy." Lily: "Poo Poo." (puts on the reading glasses and holding a script on the paper) (translated) "The Back to the Future Reference in Muppet Babies. In one episode, Gonzo imagines he's driving the DeLorean time machine. The episode has similarities to the film, where the Babies accidentally spill hot chocolate on a 1955 picture of Nanny when she worked as a carhop waitress, so they figure they ought to travel back to 1955 to take a replacement picture. Their replacement picture actually turns out to be a reenactment of Piggy serving Kermit in a car, but Nanny appreciates their thoughtfulness and adds it to her 1950s collection, and reveals she was able to save the original photo from damage. The outro scene shows Gonzo wearing a radiation suit, and having wild hair very similar to that of Doc Brown." Lisa: "Siblings, The Back to the Future Reference in the iCarly Special iApril Fools The last scene reenacts the end scene of the movie with Spencer dressed as Doc Brown. " Lynn Sr.: "Okay People, let's take this thing up to 88mph. We're going back to the future!" (after which the VanZilla hit 88 mph, sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around, the car created three sonic booms disappeared in a brilliant flash of explosive light, leaves a trail of fire and the license plate spinning, imitating the DeLorean Time Machine's first travel.)